


Grey Jedi Representative

by art3misuniverse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic politics, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Politics, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3misuniverse/pseuds/art3misuniverse
Summary: Grey Jedi Master Loran Jei takes part in Galatic Politics in the Star Wars Universe. He is the Head Master of a Grey Jedi Academy while also serving as the representative of the Vilonis Sector, to the galactic north of the Chommel Sector, represented by Padmè Amidala.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm not expecting it to be good or read a lot. I like constructive criticism to be given in tip for, so...yeah. Any help is appreciated. (Also, this work is no where near being finished)

“We must fund more additional troops,” chants multiple representatives.

 

“We need to make peace not war, we cannot take any more loans from the bank” senator Padmè Amidala says interrupting the chanting, “We are in serious debt as it is, if there is any more debt added on to the existing, the Republic will surely collapse!”

 

“But we can’t let the Confederacy take over!” yells another representative.

 

I chime in “That is exactly what count Dukou wants. He wants the Republic to be swimming in debt. He wants us to be stuck in gridlock and to be a drain on our resources so we can’t provide to our systems. This is a game to him. The more we fight, the better chance they win. It’s time to make peace!”

 

“I agree,” Says Padmè “It is a time for peace, not war. Now is the time!”

 

The Chancellor addresses the entire senate, “Now is the time for a decision, we cannot waste any more time on this matter. Are there any more people who wish to speak for or against this topic?”

 

No one speaks.

 

“Then let’s begin the vote”

 

I wait until it is ready to vote. When the three options come up (yay, nay, or abstain) I select the nay option to vote against more troops for the war. I assume Senator Amidala does the same and we wait.

 

“The motion for one million additional troops does not pass. This session is concluded. We will meet again in three standard weeks.”

 

All of the senate members exit the senate chamber. I run to meet up with Padmè.

 

“Hey! You did a really good job today.” I say warmly

 

She responds, “Thank you very much Senator Loran, I am very glad that we were able to shoot this bill down. One million more troops would have been terrible not only for the economy, but for the citizens, both in the Republic and in CIS space.”

 

“I am glad that we were able to join our forces here in the senate. I look forward to working together after the break.”

 

“Yes, I already have some more plans for new laws that will hopefully help to keep planet systems from falling to the Confederacy, not to mention the whole peace agreement.” She states.

 

“Well, I must be going. I have matters to attend to back home. I must leave as soon as possible.” I say to her. “Say hi to Ani for me?”

 

“You know he’s still upset that you left the order.” She states blankly.

 

“Yes, I know. But what the Jedi were doing didn’t agree with my morals. That’s why I started the Academy, to protect those who didn’t fall on either side of the force.”

 

“I see. Well, in any case I wish you safe travels and I will see you back here soon.”

 

I walk away from here through the senate building. As I’m walking I get some angry stares from the senators who were in support of the troops bill. I was used to the glares, so it didn’t faze me. I step into a turbolift by myself. I wait until I reach my floor then I step out into the hanger.

 

“Sir!” a droid chrips at me, “Your personal ship is over here.”

 

I follow him to the dark red chrome ship. Red is the colour of diplomacy back in the Vilonis Sector. Actually, really it’s the colour of diplomacy across the galaxy. I step into the ship and head to my quarters. This trip will be a day or two. Then I will be back on Alassa  Major, then later in my trip to Kalinda.

 

A few hours after we take off, I go to eat dinner by myself. I keep the number of staff on the ship low. I normally fly myself, but after a little incident involving space pirates and a very large ransom, the Senate Guards prevented me from flying myself.  

 

I eat the food provided, nothing much. I like to keep it simple when I’m flying, although I can’t wait to start traveling again. The things I miss are the languages and the food. The best food I ever had was on Saleucami in the outer rim. It was so good, but that was long before the war started. So much has changed and I've seen the effect it’s having on not only me but also on my family and the people I represent.

 

After I eat dinner, I meditate and think about what I might face at the Academy. I haven’t been able to communicate directly with the administration there, but what’s the point of having admins, if you can’t trust them? I think about last time when I came back during a session break. It was not pretty to say the least. But I think about the short history of The Grey Jedi Academy, how it’s influenced my life over the last few years, not to mention the lives of those the Academy has influenced. Like the Jedi Order, us grey jedi have sworn our allegiance to the Republic, but we recognize that without darkness there can’t be light. The Grey Jedi Code States that “There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish.” Honestly, the only reason I had the grey Jedi join the Republic is because I’m representing it. I was able to get some political influence in the Vilonis Sector. I ran for representative uncontested and I got the job.

 

I meditate some, then I wait out the rest of the trip home. 


	2. Alassa Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loran Jei spends a day on one of the most influential planets in the sector.

The next two days pass without any major event happening. I step out of the ship into the hanger at the main seat of government of Allasa Major. It does pay to have connections in the political arena. I start towards the turbo lift and continue to the Alassan Prime Minister’s office. 

 

“Hello, how may I help you?” asks the secretary with a thick Kabalian Accent. 

 

Being fluent with the Kabalian language due to my travels I respond with “Jo, doti kliganlo tor ki Klime Jalistir Aballa.” Which roughly translates to “Hello, I am looking for the Prime Minister Aballa.” 

 

She responds with enthusiasm, “Ko nito, dero dote kni kita quittinc. Tere le sinc menuts. Kni posib vaites u peques menuts? (I’m sorry but he is in a meeting. He will be five more minutes. Is it possible for you to wait a few minutes?)

 

Jua, kni posib vaito. Vuelo. (Yes, it is possible for me, Thank you.)

 

I wait patiently until the Prime Minister finishes with his meeting. He comes out of the conference room and greets me warmly.

 

“Well hello there Master Jei, how are you?” he asks.

 

“I am well, a little tired from the trip here, but it’s good to be back in my home sector.” I respond.

 

“Yes, I see. With your break, what are you planning to do?” the Prime Minister inquired.

 

“I am planning on giving a speech at some point back home on Kalinda, but otherwise, I’m going to talk to my constituents on how the war is affecting them. I know that here on Allasa Major things aren’t too bad, considering the money that comes in from tourism.” I say.

 

We walk into the conference room. It has a wonderful view of the Allasan Major Skyline. 

 

“Well, you say things aren’t bad.” he responds, “But, I think you are mistaken. Companies are losing profits, people are coming less and less because of the war. If people come less, we receive less in taxes. We are having trouble keeping all of the lights on across the planet because of this loss.”

 

“Why was I not informed of this?” I ask him.

 

“You were busy. You seemed to be preoccupied by other more pressing matters.” he said.

 

While yes, I have a duty to my academy, but I also swore and oath to the people of this system. To represent them in the government, to make sure everybody had their basic needs.”

 

“Yes, well…” he mumbles.

 

“Well what?” I ask angrily.

 

“Some of the people here are angry with the fact that the senate won’t approve more clone troopers.” he says.

 

“Don’t these people know that if we spend anymore money than we need to, we will be bankrupt, and collapse! If we don’t stop now, there won’t be anything left!” I yell.

 

“Yes, however, maybe you could convince the people here of that. You act like I don’t know what is happening. But believe me, the last thing I want is more troops and a longer war. However, the people don’t know that. They just don’t want their leisure time to be taken away from them.” he tells me.

 

“Well, if you tell them that we get more troops, there won’t be enough money to keep the leisure sector online. That will get most of the rich constituents enough concern that they will support peace, rather than war and more troops. You may also tell them I am working on trying to move some funds from useless programmes in the senate budget to infrastructure and settlement of refugees. That will make the people with less money happy not only in this sector but across the galaxy.” I say to him. 

 

“If you say so I guess.” he responds. “I must get going, I have another meeting in a few minutes. You can stay in the building if you would like, perhaps we could eat dinner together?”

 

“Unfortunately I am unable to tonight. I have a few other people I need to talk to this evening. Then I’m going to relax. I will be at the Parliamentary Advisor meeting tomorrow, but then I will leave to go home for the rest of my trip.”

 

“I see. Well, I bid you farewell. Enjoy your evening Senator.”

 

“And you as well your excellency.”

 

I walk out of the meeting room. I bid the secretary farewell in Kabalian then walk into the turbolift. I am brought down into the hanger eager to leave and enjoy my night. I figured I would go and get some more outfits to wear for senate meetings. But as soon as I step out of the turbolift, I am greeted by my dear Rodian friend, Fle Ateel. 

 

“Loran!” she yells, “I heard you were here, so I had to come see you! Why didn’t you tell me over the holonet that you were coming?”

 

I respond with, “I’m sorry, it totally slipped my mind. I forgot you moved here, I thought you were still on Rodia.”

 

“No, no. I left Rodia after I sold my company. I got quite a few credits, so I was able to buy a small penthouse here. I personally like it much better, plus, now I can finally relax.” 

 

“Well, that’s very good. I’m glad you live here now, I will be able to see you more often now, I might even be able to bring you to Coruscant. It’s very nice there. Even the Lower City is nice, if you know where to go.” I tell her.

 

“Really?” she asks, “Well, I might have to take you up in that offer. When do you leave next?” 

 

“I am leaving Alassa Major tomorrow after midday. I have an Advisor Meeting tomorrow with the Prime Minister, but then I’m heading to Kalinda for a few weeks.” I say to her.

 

“Hmm. Well, could I come along?” she asks

 

“Yes,” I respond, “I would love to see you again. I could introduce you to some of the students at the academy.”

 

“Really?” she asks excitedly, “I would love that! Where should I meet you?”

 

“My ship is at landing platform 134B in Sector 87. I’ll let my guards know you are coming.” 

 

“Goodbye Loran, I’ll be there tomorrow!” 

 

I bid her farewell and walk away to my next meeting. 


End file.
